


Idiots

by imthinkinoutloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (and everything else), 18 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, based on 18, i breathe fluff, i life fluff, i'm an idiot srry, idk like smut is only mentioned nothing happens bc i'm bad at it, really so much fluff, tell me it's not a ziam song i'll kill you!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthinkinoutloud/pseuds/imthinkinoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they meet at 17, fall for eachother at 18 and that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> wow!! i can't believe how creative i am with summaries. this is the worst one so far i'm sorry for being lame. big thanks to my beta [scarlett](http://goldenhxrry.tumblr.com/) <333333  
> i wrote it like in two hours so be gentle :))
> 
> (ps i wrote this before that liam keeping zayn warm thing and i'm really glad it happened at the same time lol)

It's not what he expected, nor what he hoped for, but he's still lucky it happened.

It was cold and it was raining, big drops of water falling from the dark sky and he didn't have an umbrella or anything else that could protect him. His hair was wet and fell down on his face, over his eyes and he could barely see if he didn't move it away. His clothes here sticky on his skin, his feet wet in his new ''waterproof'' shoes. It was probably the worst day of his life.

Until somebody came up to him and put something over his shoulders, a big umbrella now covering both him and the person. He turns to see who it is and to say thank you so much but when he looks up he stops in his tracks. It's a guy, boy really, around his age with big puppy eyes and a big mop of curly hair sticking out in all directions. He wants, needs, to open his mouth but nothing comes out, not a single sound. He crosses his eyes out of anger at himself but he boy must think it's because of him because he takes a little step back and says:

''Um, sorry, are you waiting for somebody? I just thought - because you were standing here all by yourself - that-'' the boy starts rambling and Zayn would laugh at how adorable it is, if it wasn't for the fact that it’s happening, or the poor weather itself.

''No, no!'' he does laugh a little there, at the way words flow out of his mouth so fast and so loud and the boy probably thinks he's crazy or something but he continues, still. ''Thank you for, you know, covering me. And I wasn't waiting for anybody. Maybe for some miracle that would stop the rain and make me dry, but other than that'' he stops there and looks up at the boy who's smiling at him now and now Zayn thinks that the boy is a little crazy himself.

''I'm Liam,'' he boy offers and extends his arm, the one that's not holding the umbrella up and shakes Zayn's when he says his name back.

''I really like your name,'' Liam says slowly, his lips trying to move correctly when he repeats Zayn's name couple of times. Zayn loves it more then he should, probably.

''Well,'' Liam starts again, bumping his shoulder into Zayn's. ''I drive so if you want I can drop you off at your house. Or someone's else.''

Zayn smiles at the soft blush that had started to form on Liam's cheeks. ''Just home,'' he says, his mouth still forming a smile.

They are 17 and they don't even know how much their life is going to change for a year as they walk to Liam's car.

[*]

It's not until a year later that they figure everything out, until every little piece falls to its place, until those late night dreams turn into reality. And it's beautiful, to say the least.

It's all soft smiles at each other when their hands accidentally, or not, touch under the table, it's little glances across the classroom when they aren't sitting next to each other.

It's first I love you's under the covers in Zayn's room, when it's too late for anybody to be awake but the two of them, full of love and happiness. There are fights, of course there are, but it never lasts too long, nothing too important for them to stop talking, to stop this thing they have created.

It's coming out to their parents, holding hands of the other and trying to explain to their parents how they prefer strong muscles and hands over the soft breasts and lips covered with lipstick. There are tears, but of happiness, when their parents hug them and tell them that they love them, no matter what, no matter what other people might say about them. The talks after leave them both blushing and smiling into each other's necks and it's so beautiful and innocent and they don't want it to stop.

They are 18 and they love eachother so much and it feels like they could take over the world.

[*]

And they do. They show everyone who ever looked at them like they were some kind of freaks that they are wrong. They got themselves the jobs they wanted, the jobs they love and a little flat just in the center of the London always waits for them.

They spend their nights under the covers, whispering I love you on the every piece of the other's skin, with legs tangled and soft moans filling up the quietness of the room.

And they'd cuddle after, talk about their day and sometimes about the future and they both want to get married and have kids and a big house somewhere outside of London and it just feels right.

They are 24 and they still love each other like they did 6 years ago, if not even stronger.

[*]

It's raining and it's their anniversary and Liam is standing next to him with a big umbrella and he wants to laugh but the weight in his pocket doesn't let him. So instead he wraps his arms around Liam and laughs at his silly jokes and when he looks up Liam is looking at him the same way he did 11 years ago.

''I love you,'' he says softly, like it's a secret, like nobody who looks at them can't notice how in love they are.

''I love you, too,'' Liam whispers it back and the laugh at each other like silly teenagers they were 10 years ago in Zayn's bedroom.

And Zayn doesn't want to wait anymore so he pulls Liam to the small park they are passing by and drops down, his knee touching the wet grass but he doesn't care about anything but the way Liam looks at him or what's he's going to say.

''You know,'' he starts. ''I had this big speech prepared and all and I wanted to wait until we're in the restaurant but fuck it because I want to do it now, while we're wet from the rain and freezing because of the cold because that was like when I met you.

''And you had this stupid curly hair that I miss so much and the same smile you are wearing now and I just love you too much for words to describe. Liam James Payne, will you please marry me because I don't think I could spend the rest of my life without you,'' he finishes and pulls a ring out of his pocket and holds it up while Liam is looking at him and smiling.

''Fuck you,'' is the first thing he says and then ''I was about to propose in the restaurant, too you fucker!'' he yells but he's smiling, his hand shaking as Zayn puts a ring on his finger.

''Well, you know now I wanna wear the ring too,'' he says smiling as he kisses Liam, his fingers getting lost on Liam's body.

''Yeah?'' Liam asks and pulls out the ring similar to the one Zayn gave him and they laugh as Liam puts it on Zayn's finger. ''We are idiots.''

Zayn agrees. He hopes they stay idiots forever.

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo!! i hope you liked it?? follow my sorry ass at tumblr under [imthinkinoutloud](http://imthinkinoutloud.tumblr.com/)


End file.
